For ordinary bath cleaning implements, from towels and sponges in the early days to the bath balls and bath gloves in the present days, all of them are developed in the direction of enhancing the cleaning effect and facilitating use. For towels, their surface is relatively rough so that their cleaning effect is quite good. However, as they do not have stretchable resilience, they are not very convenient in use. As for sponges, due to their water-retaining and resilient characteristics, they are preferred over towels. However, as their texture is fine, their cleaning effect is not satisfactory. Bath balls are mostly made from resilient plastic reticulated tubes. Since plastic reticulated tubes have the characteristic of expansion, in general the cleaning effect and water-retaining effect thereof are preferred over towels and sponges. However, they have to be held by hand when in use, which is quite inconvenient. Bath gloves are hence developed for wearing by the user for scrubbing the body.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, there are two main types of bath gloves 1, 2. The bath glove 1 includes a hand-fitting element 3 that is formed by two knitted meshes 4 sewn together. A wrist sleeve 5 is provided at the wrist portion, and is provided with an adhesive fastener 6 thereon to secure the hand-fitting element 3 to the user's palm. Since the hand-fitting element 3 is made up of two knitted meshes 4, it can be cleaned and dried quickly after use for hygienic purposes. However, since the mesh construction thereof is too thin, it is relatively slow to work up a lather with soap or bath gel. Besides, the cleaning effect thereof is inferior to that of bath balls. As for the bath glove 2, it is formed by sewing two single-sides glove portions 7 oppositely. Each single-sided glove portion 7 is formed from nylon filaments,artificial sponge, etc. The construction thereof is relatively thick. Therefore, the speed of working up a lather and the cleaning effect surpass those of the bath glove 1. However, since each single-sided glove portion 7 is formed from nylon filaments, artifical sponge, etc, it cannot be cleaned and dried quickly. Besides, since bathing articles are stored placed in wet bathrooms, mildew can easily breed in the bath glove 2. Hence, the conventional bath glove 2 is not popular among consumers.